


Breathe You In

by angelsaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M, Painplay, secret virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Shiro has secrets. Keith's into all of them. (secret virgin!pain slut!shiro)





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the TFLN "(612): Idk how much of a virgin he is but I'm tryna find out." title from "irresistible" by fall out boy ft. demi lovato.

It happens so fast that Keith can barely believe it's happening at all. One minute, he and Shiro are sparring, practicing their hand-to-hand moves, and the next, he's got Shiro pinned to the mat, breathing hard under him, eyes bright.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" he asks, fast, before he can chicken out.

Shiro licks his lips and says, "Why don't you try it and see?"

Well, that's about as clear an invitation as he's ever going to get. Keith leans down and presses his mouth to Shiro's, gentle, so he doesn't freak him out.

Shiro doesn't seem freaked out, though; his hands come up and tangle in Keith's hair, pulling him closer, and he moans against Keith's tongue. It's hot and sloppy and fucking amazing. Shiro rolls his hips up, yearning for friction, and Keith is more than happy to give it to him, grinding down, feeling that Shiro is hard already.

"God, Shiro," he whispers into his ear, "what do you want?"

Shiro makes a soft noise in his throat, baring it for Keith to kiss. "I don't know," he says. "I'm a virgin."

"You're -- what? A _virgin?_ " The thought of Shiro untouched -- fuck, _debauching_ him -- goes straight to Keith's cock, and he jerks hard against Shiro and comes in his pants. "Oh my god."

"Wow," Shiro says. "I'm not sure how to take that."

"You can't just _say_ things like that." Keith kisses his wavery smile. "There's -- fuck, so many things -- what kind of a virgin are you?"

"There are kinds?" Shiro asks. "Just the regular kind, I guess. I'm nothing special."

Keith rolls his eyes. "Number one, don't be an idiot. Of course you're something special." He climbs off of Shiro, sticky, and kneels by his side. "Number two, sure, there are kinds. Some people think they're still virgins if they've only done it in the butt, and some people count oral, or fingering -- I just want to know what _you_ think."

Shiro blushes, pushing up on one elbow. "None of those," he says. "I've never done any of those. Only kissing." He pauses, looking thoughtful. "Oh, and this one guy rubbed off on me -- does that count?"

"Oh, funny," Keith says, swatting his shoulder. "And -- it does if you want it to, I guess?"

"I want everything I do with you to count," Shiro says earnestly, and Keith has to kiss him again.

Then he asks, "How?"

Shiro rubs the back of his neck, getting it. "I just -- I was always too busy at the Garrison, you know?"

Keith doesn't know. He always made time for sex, at least until he fell for Shiro and didn't really want to do anybody else. "Sure," he says. "You had things to do."

"Yeah," Shiro says, looking relieved. "Like studying, and practicing, and -- all of that. I was younger than a lot of the others, so I felt like I really needed to prove myself."

"Of course you did," Keith says fondly. He can picture it: mini Shiro, so talented and determined. "But, like... later?"

"It just never happened," Shiro says, shrugging. "Until you, I don't think anybody was really interested."

That cracks Keith up. "Nobody was interested? Please! You just never noticed when they tried to flirt with you."

"Really?" Shiro doesn't seem convinced. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I don't want any of them."

Keith feels warm all over. "Just me?"

"Just you," Shiro says, and kisses him, soft and thorough.

"Wow," Keith says. That's kind of a lot, but he really wants to be... worthy of it, he guesses. "That's... wow."

"So... can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Keith says. He's not usually the most forthcoming guy, but with Shiro, he feels like he could be an open book.

"Is it -- me being a virgin, I mean -- is it a kinky kind of thing for you?"

Something in the way he asks makes Keith stop to think before immediately denying it. "Maybe?" he says, after a moment. "Not the virginity thing, exactly, so much as... I feel possessive. Being the only one who's done something for you... I like that idea a lot."

Shiro beams at him. "Cool," he says. "I, uh. I have a sort of kinky thing, too."

"Oh yeah?" Keith says, carefully casual.

"I like pain," Shiro says.

It's like Keith's whole world shifts on its axis. "Holy shit," he says. "Really?"

"It's okay if you're not," Shiro hurries to tell him. "I'm fine without it -- I mean, I'm not, but I can take care of it myself, I just -- you --"

" _Shiro,_ " Keith says. "It's okay. It's _awesome._ "

"Really?" Shiro looks hopeful and -- God, beautiful. Keith decides to answer by leaning down and biting his neck, hard. "Ah!"

"Really," Keith says, kissing the bright red mark.

"You're amazing," Shiro says softly. "I thought you were perfect already -- this is more than I thought I could ask for."

"I want to give you everything," Keith says. "All of it."

Shiro kisses him, soft and sweet. "You are," he says.

"How did you figure out you liked to hurt?" Keith asks. He can't stop touching the bite mark he left, running his fingers over the side of Shiro's neck, and Shiro leans into it. 

"When I was younger," Shiro tells him. "I had just started jerking off sometimes, and I'd heard that if you pinched yourself, you could make it last longer --"

"And it did the opposite," Keith guesses.

Shiro grins. "Yup! I came so hard I honestly thought I might have pulled something."

"Do you still do that? Pinch yourself, I mean?"

In answer, Shiro sits up and pushes up his left sleeve. There's a bruise on the inside of his arm, dark purple, like it's recent -- or like it hasn't been allowed to heal.

Keith wants to taste it. He straddles Shiro's lap and takes him by the elbow to bring the bruise to his mouth, making eye contact, and bites down.

" _Keith!_ " Shiro cries out, bucking up against him, stiffening all over as he comes.

"Mmm," Keith says happily, then adds, "There, now we're even."

"And _gross_ ," Shiro says, looking down at the wet spots between them. "Not only have we kept the training room for much too long, if any of the others see us, they'll know exactly why."

"Do you mind?" Keith asks.

Shiro tilts his face up to kiss him. "No," he says.

"Cool." Keith's been people's dirty little secret before; he doesn't like it. "Me neither."

"Next time," Shiro goes on, "I want us to be naked and touching each other."

Keith flushes hot. "That sounds good," he says. "When's that going to be?"

Shiro glances down again. "How soon can you go again?"

God, Shiro is going to be the death of him, and Keith's going to enjoy every last moment of it. "Pretty soon," he says.

"My room?" Shiro suggests.

Keith climbs out of his lap. "Race you!" he calls, and darts for the door.

"Cheater!"

The two of them run through the halls of the castle-ship, passing Hunk and Pidge on their way to the control room. They seem too busy to notice any suspicious stains, thank God. In Shiro's room, Shiro closes the door and leans against it, laughing and catching his breath.

Keith just looks at him for a moment, big and broad and gorgeous -- and, fuck, _his_ \-- and then presses him back against the door and kisses him.

Shiro moans into it, getting his hands on Keith's ass to pull him closer, then stops and protests, "Naked."

"Yeah," Keith agrees, and tugs at the hem of Shiro's shirt, trying to somehow get it off of him without having to stop touching him. It doesn't work, partly because Shiro is trying to do the same thing to him, and their arms are getting tangled.

"This isn't working," Shiro complains. "Maybe we should just take our own clothes off."

"That does usually work better." Keith lets go, regretfully, and strips off quickly and efficiently, so he can spend as much time as possible watching Shiro.

He's taking his time, it looks like -- pulling his shirt off over his head, revealing, fuck, more of his skin than Keith has ever seen at once. There are scars, which Keith expected, in various stages of healing -- some of them must have been new when he escaped the Galra. Keith wants to cover them in his own marks, the kind that will leave Shiro with good memories.

"Stop staring," Shiro says, twisting his shirt in his hands. "I know I look messed up --"

"No, God, Shiro," Keith says. "That's what you think? I was thinking about all the stuff I want to do to you."

"Oh," Shiro says, blushing. It spreads blotchily down his chest, and he fiddles with the fly of his pants. "Good things?"

"Depends," Keith says, looking him up and down and licking his lips deliberately. "How are you defining 'good'?"

"Oh," Shiro says again, smiling. "You're -- wow."

"Hurry up," Keith says. "I want to start doing stuff instead of just thinking about it."

Shiro practically rips his pants off then, and Keith's mouth waters at the first sight of his cock, big and uncut. He's going to be the first person to taste that, the first person to suck Shiro's brain out through his dick, and he's determined to make it memorable.

"Get on the bed," he tells him. "I want to suck you off."

Shiro does, sitting down on the edge and leaning back on his elbows, as Keith gets down on his knees. "You're beautiful," he says, touching the side of Keith's face.

"Thanks," Keith says. He licks the head of Shiro's cock where it's peeking out of the foreskin, shiny with precome, and watches his face. Shiro's eyes drift closed, then pop open again, focusing on Keith like he doesn't want to miss anything.

He starts off gently, because he knows uncut guys are more sensitive, mostly just bobbing his head back and forth, getting Shiro's cock nice and wet. Then he slowly increases his suction, keeping an eye on Shiro's reactions.

"Oh, Keith," Shiro says, "Oh, God --"

Keith goes harder, sucking in earnest, taking him as deep as he can without gagging -- he has a feeling Shiro wouldn't be into that -- and Shiro moans, hips twitching the tiniest bit.

"Are you -- oh, God -- do you want to stop before I come?" Shiro asks, cupping Keith's chin.

Keith doesn't answer in words -- he just pinches the inside of Shiro's thigh as hard as he can, and swallows as Shiro comes down his throat, crying out Keith's name.

"Not bad, huh?" he says, pulling off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was incredible," Shiro says. "You're incredible." He leans down and kisses Keith, licking the taste of his own come out of Keith's mouth.

Keith pushes up on his knees to get closer, and Shiro grabs him by the thighs and hauls him up into his lap. His cock rubs against Shiro's perfect abs, and the friction feels great.

"Mmm," Shiro hums happily. "What do we do next?"

"Whatever you want," Keith says, and nibbles his neck, over the bruise he left earlier, blooming purple. "There's not, like, a recipe."

"I want to touch you," Shiro decides. "I don't know if I'd be good at blowjobs, but I guess I won't get good if I don't practice."

"Just don't use your teeth," Keith says. "That's an advanced technique, and I think you'd like it more than me anyway."

"Okay," Shiro says, nodding seriously like he's committing this to memory. "Can I try, then?"

"Yeah, totally." Keith moves to sit on the bed. "It's not like I'm going to let you practice on anybody else."

"Not going to let me, huh?" Shiro looks up from his knees, eyes dark and wide.

"I mean, uh," Keith fumbles, "if you're okay with that? We could talk about having an open relationship, if --"

"No," Shiro says. "I don't want that. I want you to say it again."

"Really?" Shiro nods, and strokes Keith's cock -- pets it, almost -- making Keith shudder. "Okay. I'm not going to let you practice on anyone else."

Shiro closes his eyes like he loves it, then opens them again. "So I just -- like this?" He sucks the head of Keith's cock into his mouth and rubs his tongue over it, curiously.

"Yeah," Keith says breathlessly. "Yeah, just like that, and you can jerk me off, too, if you want --"

Apparently, Shiro does want, because he wraps his human hand around Keith's cock -- good, he's afraid the Galra one might pinch -- and starts to pump. He's not the best Keith's ever had, but even his slight clumsiness is just making it better. Getting to feel Shiro's mouth on him, knowing he's the first person who ever has -- fuck, it's amazing.

It doesn't take long for Keith to get close to the edge. "Okay, pull off," he says, stroking Shiro's hair, "swallowing is an advanced technique too."

Shiro lets Keith's cock fall out of his mouth with a wet sound. "Do you want to come on me, though? I mean, I'm naked already."

Keith can't help the laugh that escapes him at that. "Good point," he says, and strips his cock roughly a few times before spilling on Shiro's broad chest.

"Wow," Shiro says, rubbing at the come with one finger. "That was pretty awesome."

"Yeah," Keith says, then, " _you're_ pretty awesome." He wipes Shiro clean with a corner of the sheet.

"Thanks," Shiro says, smiling at him. "Do you... can we take a nap together?"

"I've never done that," Keith says. "Actually _slept with_ someone, I mean."

"We don't have to," Shiro says quickly.

"No," Keith says, pulling Shiro up onto the bed with him. "I want to."

Shiro's smile is like a whole galaxy of stars. "Okay," he says, and wraps his whole gorgeous naked self around Keith.

Keith's expecting it to feel too close, too much. It doesn't -- it just feels right. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
